The Prof and his Student
by llwarner
Summary: One Shot of Lemony goodness. Dreams turn into realities for Bella Swan and her favorite Prof. ExB
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first one-shot. I hope you all like it!

SM owns all things TWI

* * *

BPOV

"_MMMMM, god that feels so good, don't stop please!"_

"_Don't worry Miss. Swan I don't plan on it, I want to hear you scream my name."_

"_**BELLA!"**_

Hmm that was not what I was expecting to hear.

"Bella get your ass up you're going to be late!"

"Oh shit thanks Al!"

I knew I had to work today after class so I threw on my work clothes. It was a high waited black pencil skirt, with a grey and white pinstriped button up shirt and a pair of my Jimmy's.

I had an exceptional job working at a law firm, I was in my 4th year at UW and I was so excited to start law school in the fall. I didn't have a heavy work load this semester since I took summer classes but it was still school and a full time job.

Only one thing kept me going.

Professor Cullen. Oh my god I would fuck that man 5 ways to Sunday if he gave me half a chance. Now don't get me wrong I am not a whore but I am not a virgin either. I have never wanted a man this badly. I guess you could say I am fairly innocent. I have had sex with 2 guys, and have done numerous hand jobs and been finger fucked also. Unfortunately none of that has given me an orgasm… I am 22!

I never really have the time or urge to masturbate so I don't do that either but ever since I got into Prof. Cullen's class I am leaning more towards trying everyday.

I walked into his classroom and sat at my usual seat in the front row. I couldn't help myself, and neither could many other girls it seemed.

We were getting our papers back today and I was excited to see what grade I received. I busted my ass on it, probably spent close to 20 hours working on it.

I was checking my emails on my phone when I heard that voice that makes my pussy ache.

"Hello Class, I see that we are all here today. I have to say I am very impressed with the papers, There were only a few that I was disappointed with." I noticed he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. SHIT!

"I am having my TA walk you through notes today, I expect you all to be very thorough with them they are important. I will be in my office grading more papers…. Miss. Swan I need you to stay after class, I would like to speak to you in my office."

"Yes Professor Cullen." I knew I was blushing.

So many of my fantasies started out this way. Just the one last night for example. O god it was so hot, he took me on his desk. He was so…. Dominate.

Shit I am soaking my panties just thinking about it.

Before I realized it his TA was dismissing class.

I collected my things slowly, I was so nervous.

I walked up to his office door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Professor its me, Bella Swan."

"Yes Miss. Swan come on in. Please have a seat. Jason you may leave, I will meet you in the break room after my discussion with Miss Swan."

Jason just nodded and left. Professor Cullen stood up and walked to the door to lock it. Umm wait what?! Am I still dreaming. I sat very patiently in the chair across from his desk while he sat back down.

"Miss. Swan I will first say that your paper was superb, I was truly impressed. You must have taken much time to get it this way."

"Thank you sir, I did I spent over 20 hours between research and writing."

"Very good Miss. Swan. I must ask though to you have a job outside of school?"

"Yes Sir, I am actually an Office Assistant for a Firm downtown."

"O is that why you are dressed as you are most days?"

"Yes sir."

He got up from his desk and began pacing, he was silent for several moment before he spoke again, I could no longer see him, he was behind me.

He bent his head down by my ear and spoke. "Do you have any idea how distracting you are when you wear these outfits?"

"I-wha.."

"Don't play coy with me Miss Swan, you walk around with those tight skirt that hug your delectable ass and those heels that I want to bend you over and fuck you in."

HOLYSHITHOLYSHIT!!

"Have you ever been thoroughly fucked Miss Swan?"

"N-No sir."

"Oh Miss. Swan don't pretend that you are innocent."

"Professor Cullen I am fairly innocent compared to how you seem to view me."

"Is that true?" I nodded "Have you ever been finger fucked Miss Swan?" I nodded "Have you ever been tongue fucked?" I shook my head "My my, I assume you have had sex though?" I nodded one again "But never thoroughly fucked hmmm."

I sat there stunned to say the least.

"Well Miss Swan, it seems that you need to have a private tutor lesson then. I have tried so heard to stay away from you but today I noticed that you weren't wearing any panties and I just can't hold back anymore."

Yes I am right?… Fuck I forgot! He sat down in the chair next to me and moved my chair so that I was directly in front of him.

He slowly moved his hands up my thighs. I could hardly breathe I was so turned on. He slowly began to spread my thighs open.

"Relax… Isabella." I had to close my eyes when he said my name like that, oh god my pussy was dripping by now I know.

He slowly inched his fingers towards my center and my legs spread further on their own. I felt a feather like touch run up my slit.

I let out an involuntary whimper.

"Oh god your dripping for me aren't you? You want this just as bad?" I could only nod my head

Slowly he pushed a finger inside, it felt amazing.

"You are so wet, so tight. Move that sweet little ass to the edge of the chair." I did so without hesitation.

He pushed another finger inside of me and started curling them to hit this amazing spot.

"Oh Isabella, I want you to cum for me, can you do that? I need you to cum as hard as you ever have."

I whispered out "never"

"Never? What does that mean?" His thumb started to graze my clit and oh god it felt so good.

"I-I've never ughh" shit is my brain mush too?

"You've never had an orgasm?!" he sounded as if that was insane.

"No" I said breathlessly.

"Oh this will be good, because I am going to make you cum while I finger fuck you and then I am going to savage your pussy with my tongue. I will own your orgasms."

He started pumping faster and rubbing my clit harder. I had a knot in my stomach that kept getting tighter and tighter, I could feel my walls begin to clench around his fingers and I closed my eyes as this overwhelming sensation flooded over me.

"OH FUCK!"

"That's right Isabella, this will be you all the time now, and soon it will be my cock slamming in and out of you."

"Professor I need you now, please."

"Do you want me to eat your pussy first?"

"No I need your cock inside me now, I have waited to long."

"That's right little girl, you want this hard cock sliding in and out of you tight pussy don't you?"

He started undoing his pants and I quickly unzipped my dress and slid it over my hips.

"Take everything off but your heels."

"Yes Sir." he moaned

I did as I was told and when I was finished I turned around and saw the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Professor Cullen but naked with his huge cock in his hand as he was stroking it. I whimpered.

"Jesus Isabella, I am going to fuck you so hard."

"Show me"

With that he spun me around and bent me over as he held onto my hair. I felt the tip of his cock run up and down my slit. The next second he pushed him self inside me in one thrust. I came right then.

"Do you feel that cock in you Isabella?"

"Yes Sir"

He began pounding in and out of me and I knew I was getting close to my third orgasm.

"Isabella I am so close when I say cum I want to fell those walls milking me do you understand?"

"Yes Sir"

He pumped into me harder and faster.

"Isabella, are you ready little girl? Cum for me, NOW!"

When he said those words I knew I was done for and I felt my self milking his cock just as he wanted.

"Oh GOD! Fuck me! UGHH!"

I just laid on top of his desk for a minute catching my breath.

"Isabella," he said softly "This isn't over, I don't know if I will get enough of you now."

"I agree"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." I agreed.

* * *

So… was it good bad? It is my first official Lemon, I Haven't added them in my new stories yet.

Leave me some love!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to turn this into a multi-shot…. I don't know how many chaps yet… 3-5 possibly. Leave me some love down bellow… hehe.**

**Language and Lemons, what could be better ;)**

**SM owns all things TWI… I own a fantasy of a sexy professor… mmm mmm good.**

**Let me know if I should do and EPOV or not.**

**Also I won't be updating this frequently. I am working on my other stories and trying to get ahead on them before I post more chaps for them. I enjoy this little shot though ;) **

* * *

**BPOV**

**Oh my shit what the hell just happened. Was that just a really good day dream while he bitched at me in his office. Fuck.**

"**Oh Isabella? I would like you phone number so that I can text you the address for… tonight." Nope it was fucking real, I can feel his cum running down my legs and it makes my pussy ache for more.**

"**Sure, I usually get done around 5 so anytime after that will be fine with me." I said as I handed him a card with my number on it. **

"**That should be more than fine. I will text you with the address later." He said as he gave me a crooked grin and a wink.**

**A MOTHER FUCKING WINK!**

**I was hoping I could get through my day as if it were any other. My body knew differently though, every time I thought about him is made my clit twitch. All I could think about is what he had done to me and all the possibilities that could happen tonight.**

**I wasn't stupid I knew what this was, this was me getting mine and him getting his. It has been well worth it so far.**

**I heard a beep alerting me to a new text.**

'_**Isabella, I am sitting here in my class smelling your sweet pussy all over my fingers. Wishing I was pounding into you from behind. I hope your pussy is dripping for me tonight. I'm waiting.'**_

**What the hell is someone supposed to say to that? I sat there for a few minutes pondering my response. I just went with it.**

"_**Professor Cullen if my current state is any kind of indication to how I will be tonight, then I will have cum free flowing from my body and down my leg the whole day. It's like I can still feel your cock pounding into me.'**_

**I am hoping that message was as good as I wanted it to be, because to be honest its true. I truly feel sorry for my future partners, this experience will leave me permanently changed and I am happy about it. **

**My day passes quickly and somehow I am so busy I forget about my phone. I didn't realize what time it was until I saw people begin to leave. I looked down at my watch and was shocked to see that it was 5:15. Oh shit!**

**I grabbed my purse from under my desk and then my phone inside. I have 3 new texts.**

'_**Isabella, I take no issue to you sweet cum running down your legs as long as I am there to clean it up, and I will very soon. By the time we meet I am going to need you hard and fast, don't keep me waiting Little Girl.' **_

'_**Isabella I assume you have been busy and will continue to be for the remainder of the day. My address is 22027 Raeshane BLVD. I have the doorman expecting you just press PH in the elevator.'**_

'_**I still have not heard from you Little Girl, I expect you here no later than 6, if you are late, you will be punished'**_

_**I am considering being late on purpose just so I can see what punishment I would get but I can't risk it not yet.**_

_**I run to the elevator and hurry as quickly as I can to my car. I enter the address into my GPS and wait for the instructions to start. Luckily it says I am only 20 minutes away. Its 5:25 right now so I should be fine on time.**_

_**I quickly pull out of the parking lot and drive as quickly as I can to his house. I am actually quite nervous now. Which is rather comical. Oh Fuck it!**_

_**I walk right in the door and inform the door man to who I am and he points to the elevator. I do as Professor Cullen had said and press PH. The ride up was fast, too fast.**_

_**As I step out of the elevator I can here music playing, I turn to look around and notice a door is already open so I walk right in.**_

"_**Prof-" I was immediately cut off because a hand went over my mouth, I was about to scream when I heard a familiar voice.**_

"_**Oh Isabella only minutes to spare, I think I may still punish you. Go into my living room, strip and lay down on the couch face up legs spread."**_

_**I don't know why I complied so quickly, but it was such a turn on to hear him being so… so dominate. Mmm god I am already dripping and my pussy is already twitching in anticipation.**_

_**After I stripped I laid down and waited.**_

"_**Isabella, I have waited for you, waited all day to be pounding into that pussy of yours again. Now it will be you who will wait. I am going to take my time with you. I am going to fuck that little pussy with my tongue and you will not come until I say so."**_

_**I just nodded. **_

_**I was so unsure about this, I had never done this and my nerves were on end already.**_

_**He made his way ever so slowly up my left leg, kissing, licking and sucking, only stopping when he got close to where I needed him most. He repeated on the other leg. I was already so close. At an almost painful pace he reached my slit, he licked top to bottom a few times and oh fuck it felt good.**_

"_**Oh Fucccckkkk!"**_

"_**That's right Isabella, I want to hear you. I want you to scream my name while I am devouring your pussy. I am going to lick your clit until its raw."**_

_**I never wanted to let someone go down on me, I don't remember why now. It was amazing. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his mouth on my clit sucking and nibbling, his fingers thrusting in and out quickly. I had never felt anything like it.**_

"_**O-Oh god don't stop please."**_

"_**Oh Isabella, I don't think I can, you taste so good."**_

_**He started twisting his fingers and angling them to hit my g-spot and dear god that was my undoing, I closed my eyes and all I saw was white spots, I was so hot and my pulse was pounding.**_

_**I think I was just given and earth shattering orgasm. Ahem I will take another please!**_

"_**Isabella…"**_

_**I calmed my breathing down and opened my eyes to look at him. He had sweat beading on his forehead, his lips were swollen and his eyes were almost black.**_

"_**Y-yes?" I stuttered.**_

"_**Are you ready now?"**_

_**I looked down and he was rubbing himself through his pants, of-fucking-course! How could anyone turn him down?**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Follow me then."**_

_**I got up on shaking legs and followed him blindly down a hall I assume. When he got to the end of the hall he opened the door, and let me enter first.**_

"_**Isabella, I know we have jumped into this and I want you to know you don't have to do anything, we can continue on as if nothing happened."**_

_**I closed my eyes for a second to compose my face and my thoughts.**_

"_**I do not feel forced into doing this with you or threatened, we are both consenting adults enjoying each others company, nothing more. Now, if you are done yapping please get over here and fuck me."**_

_**As soon as the last word was out of my mouth I was being picked up and carried to what I assumed was the bed.**_

"_**I want you on your elbows and knees Isabella, I want your ass in the air ready for me."**_

_**I don't know why my body reacts so quickly to him, but I could feel my pussy begin to throb once more.**_

_**I did as I was told I could hear a belt buckle so I assumed he was undressing. Before I had the chance to turn around and look he was kneeling behind me on the bed. I could hear something being torn and a few seconds later he was taking the tip of his cock and rubbing it up and down my slit.**_

"_**I know what you want little girl and you will get it be patient. If it gets to be too much I want you to let me know, saw yellow to slow down and red to stop, I use these as safety words."**_

"_**Ok."**_

_**With that said he entered me slowly but forcefully, it felt like there was so much more of him this way. He went slow for a minute or so letting me adjust to this new position. Soon it became too slow for me so I started meeting his thrusts.**_

"_**No, no Isabella, I control this, if you want faster you will get faster and harder is that what you want?"**_

_**Instead of answering him verbally I thrust back towards him. That earned me a painful but pleasurable slap on my ass.**_

"_**Do that again and I will come before you."**_

_**This time I didn't respond or do anything. He immediately picked up the pace and forcefulness. **_

_**He held my hips in his hand and god it felt so good, my head began to loll and as soon as he noticed he grabbed a handful of my hair.**_

"_**Am I boring you?"**_

"_**No god it feels so good, harder!"**_

_**He went harder and let go of my hair but instead of placing that hand back on my hip he reached under me and began working clit.**_

"_**Oh fuck yes!"**_

_**I felt my self starting to clinch around him so I knew I was close.**_

"_**I'm about to come! Come with me please!"**_

_**I reached under me to massage his balls, once I started that he pinched my clit and came undone and so did he.**_

_**We both collapsed still attached to one another. Both trying to regain composure.**_

"_**Isabella are you ok?"**_

"_**Fuck yes!"**_

_**He chuckled a little bit.**_

"_**I don't know how you would feel about this but would you like to continue what we are doing here? I know it is risky but I enjoy your company and it seems you enjoy mine."**_

_**I thought about this all day, I couldn't find pleasure from anyone else and I will be damned to stop now that I know how it can feel.**_

"_**Yes I would like to continue but I want to be honest, if at anytime we want to stop we need to tell one another. I don't want you to feel guilty about ending this and I don't want to either. Agreed?"**_

"_**Agreed…. So do you want to take a shower little girl?"**_

_**I just giggled and followed him into the shower.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Leave me some love. **_


End file.
